


electricity and water shouldn't mix

by Fandom_Encyclopedia (sparrowsong07)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fall of Beacon (RWBY), Faunus Neptune Vasilias, Gen, Lil canon rewrite but its really minor so anyway, Neptune is an electric eel faunus, Neptune is half-faunus, Pluto and Jupiter are back!, thought that fit better than anything else i could come up with sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsong07/pseuds/Fandom_Encyclopedia
Summary: He suddenly hated his past self. Awake Neptune thought it was a good idea to make his alarm clock louder and far out of reach from his hand, meaning he would have to get up to stop the noise. Half-asleep Neptune thought this was a horrid idea and would like to speak to a manager.(Electric eel faunus! Neptune)
Kudos: 6





	electricity and water shouldn't mix

The clock buzzes, a constant, pulsating chime.   
  
Neptune stuffs his pillow against his ears, trying to drown out the noise.   
  
He suddenly hated his past self. Awake Neptune thought it was a good idea to make his alarm clock louder and far out of reach from his hand, meaning he would have to get up to stop the noise. Half-asleep Neptune thought this was a horrid idea and would like to speak to a manager.   
  
The alarm clock continues its discordant song. Neptune is considering using it as shooting practice.   
  
Instead, he blindly fumbles for the cord. Grasping it, he sends a pulse of electricity that shuts off the alarms’ ear murder.   
  
Unfortunately, he is now fully awake. His arms burn faintly before settling into a barely-there tingle. The dark lightning-esque marks running along his arms fade back from their bright blue after use.   
  
He gently traces the marks along his pulse line. Typically, he has his gloves to cover them up. But now? If anyone came in they could find out one of his best-kept secrets.   
  
If it wasn't obvious, Neptune is a faunus. Half-faunus anyway, on his mother’s side. It's not that he doesn't like being a faunus, he's just scared of what would happen if he came clean. His team would be cool with it, But they’d also be angry he didn't say anything sooner.   
  
And really, it's not like half-faunus are common. The only two people Neptune knows that are like him are his brothers, and only Jupiter shares faunus traits with him.   
  
His scoll starts to vibrate on his desk. Probably Pluto.   
  
Neptune answers the call. The most annoying voice in existence screams at him. Jupiter then.   
  
“You're going to the Vytal Festival and didn't tell me!?”   
  
“Good morning to you too, Sparky.”   
  
“Do you know what I would give to participate in the Amity Coliseum? And you're going!?”   
  
Neptune loves his brother, he really,  _ really  _ does. But Jupiter’s high-pitched whining is giving him a headache.   
  
“Nothing is set in stone yet, Jup, despite the fact our leader already left.” Neptune says with absolutely no sourness in his voice.   
  
They chat for a while more, Neptune sluggishly getting dressed and tugging his gloves on to hide the markings.   
  
“Pluto wants to talk to you.”   
  
And really, that's what Neptune was scared of. Pluto is fantastic, just overprotective. With good reason, of course, with after the  _ incident _ , and both Neptune and Jupiter wanting to become Huntsman, Pluto got kicked into responsible big brother mode with no off switch.   
  
Soon enough, his older brother’s raspy voice comes through the scroll.   
  
“Neptune-”   
  
“I know, I know i'll be too far away for you to protect me. I got it Pluto, but I'll be careful.”   
  
Pluto’s laughter comes through the speaker.   
  
“You're not the same little kid who kept shattering light bulbs are you?”   
  
“The light bulbs were asking for it.”   
  
“...I just don't want you in over your head.”   
  
“It'll be in one of the most secure kingdoms out there, Atlas military will be present, and I'm not exactly helpless.”   
  
Even if he was stranded without his weapon, he had his semblance and his trait. He would be fine.   
  
Pluto sighs, “You're right. I just worry.”   
  
“You'll be able to see me on the big screen. Besides, what could go wrong?”

  
  


As it turns out, everything that could have possibly gone wrong has gone wrong. Neptune curses out the universe and the fact that Pluto will never let him out of his sight again. Sure, the attack weeks ago was bad enough, but that was just a grimm breach.   
  
This? This is  _ insane.  _ Grimm, corrupted Atlas drones, and the White Fang all rolled into one terrifying, deadly burrito. Even with the students that were brave enough to stay behind and the available Huntsmen and Huntresses, Neptune doesn't think there's any way that Beacon can be saved.   
  
After the first two Atlesian paladins were handled, another came crashing into the vision of Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet.   
  
“Didn't we just do this?” Sage asks exasperatingly. Neptune couldn't agree more.   
  
The other teams had already scattered, scouring for civilians to save or grimm to kill. Sun had left to find Blake and the rest of RWBY. Neptune loves the guy, but he has an unfortunate habit of leaving his team behind.   
  
And honestly? Neptune doesn't know if only the three of them can handle a paladin all on their own. It took an entire squad to take the first two down, and that was only after both Velvet and Weiss pulled out their end-be-all cards. Even still, those things were designed for fighting.   
  
Neptune just hoped they had dumb luck on their side, or else he may have to place one of those cards down too.   
  
The paladin charges at them. Scarlet and Neptune shoot bullet after beam at the less protected parts, aiming for the inner parts of the joints. Sage slashes the thing across its chest, leaving a dark gouge.   
  
Unfortunately, it does not stop. Instead, it grabs Sage and  _ chucks  _ him. Neptune sees Sage barley right himself before landing in a pile of debris.   
  
Scarlet gets a good shot in, and the paladin’s attention is turned back to the two instead of Sage.   
  
Neptune turns his gun to its glaive-like form, and blocks the oncoming arm from hitting Scarlet.   
  
His teammate pulls out his cutlass and stabs the paladin in its hip, making it fall to a knee.   
  
The robot shoots out a beam of energy straight at Scarlet, making them sail through the air to where Sage was.   
  
The robot starts toward the two, but Neptune can't allow that to happen. He slashes his weapon along the thing’s arm, and in one movement is punched backward by it’s other arm. He doesn't go sailing like his other teammates however.   
  
He extends his weapon to its trident form, and activates the electric cartridge. He can feel the electricity move through the trident, up through his hands and arms. He knows his markings are glowing at this point, but he's hoping the gloves cover them up.   
  
The paladin stands, and Neptune charges straight at it. One. Two. Three good slashes in. He may not be as agile as Sun, But he's not exactly deadweight. The electricity cuts along the paladin, momentarily disarming it. He runs to the side of it , and jams his trident in the back of its knee.   
  
For a millisecond, Neptune thinks it might be damaged enough to deactivate, but instead it swings another arm out, hitting Neptune and throwing him longways. The bot quickly is towering over Neptune, his trident still in its leg.   
  
Neptune sees its giant metal hand move to enclose around his body, and at the last second, he throws up his hands.   
  
He  _ burns  _ through the gloves. His arms and eyes are glowing an electric bright blue. And yet, he can hear the ocean waves crashing in his head. He pushes as much energy as he can into the robot, the lightning traveling all throughout the thing’s body, shocking its core.   
  
Quickly, his aura and energy gives out. He's limp, unable to move. The paladin slowly rears up, prepared to strike a final blow.   
  
It never gets the chance to. Sage’s sword cuts through the metal plates of its back and chest, skewering it. Scarlet’s cutlass is also embedded in the thing’s head.   
  
It falls, releasing Neptune to tumble downward. He lands hard on the cracked ground. The paladin falls off to the other side, away from the trio.   
  
“Are you okay?” Scarlet pulls Neptune up.   
  
Neptune can only manage a groan in response. His knees buckle. He can hardly stand.   
  
“All right bud.” Sage scoops Neptune up and hefts him over his shoulder.   
  
Neptune blearily cracks open an eye. He can barely see Scarlet right next to him, holding his trident. He's aware that his head is bleeding, and that his clothes are probably torn in many places. Sage and Scarlet can probably see the blue marks along his arms.   
  
He groans. Problem for future Neptune.   
  
“Just hang in there.” Scarlet speaks to him. Not like he can do much else.   
  
He hears little snippets of the pair’s conversation as he ducks in and out of consciousness.   
  
“-find Sun.”   
  
“A medic-?”   
  
“What  _ was _ that?”   
  
Soon he stopped trying to make it out.   
  
He forgot how badly his faunus trait mixed with his semblance.   
  
Pluto was unaffected, since he didn't have the trait.   
  
Jupiter was only bolstered since his semblance worked well with it.   
  
But Neptune? They only tore each other apart. Because of his semblance it was, quite literally, his soul constantly fighting against his body.   


  
After all, electricity and water shouldn't mix.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr? Im 'RWBY_Encyclopedia'


End file.
